In recent years, display devices have been widely, and liquid crystal display (LCD) are the most common among them. For an LCD device, when a voltage is applied between the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes of sub-pixels of an LCD layer, liquid crystal (LC) molecules are reoriented or tilted by the generated electric filed and, in this way, the backlight transmittance of the sub-pixels is modulated to display images.
However, if the voltage applied to the LC molecules keeps the same polarity (i.e., positive or negative polarity) for long time, the properties of the LC molecules may change and, accordingly, the LC molecules may be unable to accurately control the backlight transmittance according to the applied voltage. In addition, the voltage applied to the sub-pixels displaying a same color often have the same polarity. These factors may cause several problems in the LCD display, such as, image flickering, image degradation, etc.
The disclosed display panel and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.